


Dreamers Ball

by ItsametaphorGwil



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsametaphorGwil/pseuds/ItsametaphorGwil
Summary: What happens when two souls connect at a masquerade ball? Will things fall apart?
Relationships: Brian May/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Two Years of BoRhap 2020 Exchange





	Dreamers Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VasaliaTheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasaliaTheWise/gifts).



Pairings: Brian May x Reader 

Word Count: 1,490 

Setting: London Imperial College, 1973 

June 17th, 1973 

The rain splashed beneath the brunette’s dazzling glittery heels. If the tube being late wasn’t the first let down of the night, the typical British weather definitely was. 

To any onlooker, the female looked out of place wandering the streets of London but to her, she was determined not to miss out on such an occasion in her years as a student. 

(Y/n) had been studying at Imperial College, London as part of a scholarship program for the past three years. Her determination and drive to work hard had made her popular amongst the college lecturers. Never was a paper turned in late nor did she miss a lesson. 

As for college functions and parties, (Y/n) was always quick to turn them down and spend the evening cozied up with a book but with her flatmate Josephine’s encouragement and the months fading into days before she graduated, the young student was persuaded to attend the annual Masquerade ball. 

A mask was handed to each attendee as they entered the large hall, white for the women and black for the males. 

The ballroom lights shone and shimmered as they reflected off each sequin that detailed the midnight blue velvet gown that adorned (Y/n’s) figure. It hugged each curve perfectly all while adding a mysterious to the owner behind the mask. 

Gently grabbing the flute of champagne that was offered by the door, the heels of her shoes clicked against the wooden floor. Her warm eyes scanning the room and its occupants, loud music thumping through the amplifiers that the college band had propped at the side of the stage. It was hard to recognize any of her classmates but at the same time, the mystery excited the young girl. 

Draining the glass of its contents, (Y/n) stepped towards an unoccupied table. With each beat, she watched as couples danced and emersed in their own conversations. As she moved her gaze around the room, a gentle voice from behind made her jump. 

“Excuse me, miss” the voice had said causing (Y/N) to turn around. The voice belonged to a tall male with the wildest hair the girl had seen. Ahead of perfectly trimmed curls cascaded down the gentleman in Infront of her’s head. She had to admit that she was a little jealous that her hair didn’t curl that way. 

“Yes? Can I help you?” her voice, smooth as honey and sweet as sugar, replied. It was hard to make out the stranger's identity both with the mask and the dim ballroom lighting. 

“I was wondering if such beauty would like to dance? I noticed as you entered the room and something just clicked. I knew I needed to ask thou to dance” his voice was like silk, soft but sent shivers down her spine. 

It was amazing how such a small number of words could turn one's cheeks a deep crimson color. Stunned for words, she nodded and took the hand that was offered to her. 

The curly-haired stranger led her towards the crowded dance floor where he gently placed his bony hand on the small of her back. 

At first, each movement was awkward but as conversation flowed each dance was more and more free-flowing. It turned out that the pair had a lot in common, ranging from their love of nature to their love for music. 

Every detail that she could make out of the stranger in front of her, who she had only learned the first name of, she found herself falling head over heels for. From the way his laugh was a soft chuckle to the fact, he had turned up to a masquerade ball wearing clogs. (Y/n) couldn’t get enough of his infectious personality. 

A break was decided when a mutual agreement had come to light that both had sore feet, heels, and clogs weren’t the most comfortable footwear to dance in. 

Brian, being the gentleman, he had been brought up to be, moved to the bar to get the young girl a drink while she waited at the table. 

Ten minutes passed, then another, then another. No sign of the gentle-mannered male had (Y/n) feeling more and more dejected. Surely, she hadn’t been that bad of company that he just upped and left. 

Tears began to flow thick and fast behind the mask that hid her identity. Her heart heavy and her mind clouded, (Y/n) grabbed her clutch before rushing out the door leaving the sounds of the college dance band in the distance. 

That whole weekend, (Y/n) refused to leave her apartment or tell Josephine what really had happened at the ball. Tissues mounted in the bin and tubs of ice cream covered the floor. The brunette was truly heartbroken. 

July 2nd, 1973 

“Are you sure white isn’t too pure for a date?” 

Jo shook her head “It’s perfect, he’s going to love it” 

Josephine had spent weeks trying to get what happened that night at the masquerade ball out of her best friend but (Y/n) wouldn’t budge. It took for her boyfriend Roger to suggest setting the brunette up on a blind date with his bandmate to try and cheer (Y/n). 

“Who did you say he was again?” she asked as she applied some light-colored lipstick to her lips. The girl was very wary of letting her guard down but she felt it was rude to decline after all the effort her roommate had gone through to set the whole thing up. 

“He’s one of Rog’s bandmates, a nice lad. Like you he needs some cheering up so, me and Roger set up a small blind date for you both, even if you end up friends then it’s a win, win” she grinned “now stop fussing and get going, otherwise you’ll be late” 

(Y/n) let out a soft laugh “Yes mother, I promise that I’ll be home by eight” the joke floated after her as she left the apartment. 

The emerald-eyed beauty sat nervously at the table of a small tearoom that sat across from Hyde Park. Her foot tapping against the linoleum floor with each passing minute. 

Just as she stood to leave, a rush of familiar curls came through the door. A single red rose in hand. She watched as the hazel-eyed male scanned the room for a second before they landed on her. The nervous look on his face seemed to soften as he made his way between the tables towards the cozy booth that was reserved for their date. 

“(Y/n)?” he asked, there was no doubt about it, no matter how much she wanted it not to be, that it was the stranger from the masquerade. What was his name again? Bob? Broady? Ahh, Brian, that’s it! That night she learned his name but never gave hers in return. 

A simple nod confirmed his question before he took a seat, holding out the rose he smiled brighter. “This is uh...this is for you” 

As their fingers grazed between passing, it was like a small light bulb had gone on in his head. For weeks he had dreamed about the mysterious girl from the masquerade ball. All he had to go by was how soft her hands were and that she had striking emerald eyes. 

(Y/n) was never a bold person but the one question bubbled from the moment she spotted him enter the tea room and she couldn’t help but blurt it out. 

“Why did you just up and leave me like that at the ball? Was I really that bad of a dancer?” she gazed up at him for a few seconds before looking down at the blood-red rose in her hands. 

Brian was taken back by the question; he hadn’t intended to be away so long. She deserved to know the truth. “I didn’t leave you intentionally. The bar was busy so I went to the upstairs one to try and get us drinks. By the time I got served and came back to the table, you were already out the door. I’m so sorry. I tried looking around the campus. It seems you’ve been stuck in my dreams” 

Her heart raced at his words and as his hand grasped hers, a firework sensation shot through her taking her breath away. 

“You’ve been in my dreams for weeks. It was like a dreamer's ball where we danced all night before kissing below the starlight” she spoke as she interlocked her fingers with his. 

“I know it isn’t starlight, nor are we at a ball but would a kiss under café light work just the same?” he asked as he gazed at the beauty before him through long eyelashes. 

A nod was all it took before his long bony fingers cupped her soft cheeks as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was exactly like they both dreamed, gentle, loving, and sweet. 

To Be Continued


End file.
